Lonely
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi," sepasang mata yang hampa itu menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, "Maukah kau menemaniku?" pertanyaan itu tak bisa Hinata jawab dengan tolakan. "Aku ingin menemanimu. Aku akan jadi teman baikmu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" ia tersenyum, "Kau harus mati." [Summary-nya SpoilerXD/SasukexHinata/Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto/Don't like ? Don't read./RnR ?]
1. Chapter 1

Aha, kali ini bakal bawain 2 _fiction_ sekaligus aja, lanjutnya nanti XD

Sekarang Sasuke x Hinata, daku kehabisa _pairing._.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Lonely

.

.

Neji menghela napas sejenak. Hawa dingin Kyoto membuatnya mengantuk selama perjalanan 3 jam dengan kereta bawah tanah. Punggungnya sudah terasa membeku dan menempel dengan kursi penumpang sementara Hinata di sebelahnya tertidur pulas sepanjang jalan dengan _earphone_ yang masih menempel pada kedua telinganya.

"..hah, dasar tukang tidur," gumam Neji sambil tersenyum meledek kemudian melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang berwarna abu tua dengan tatapan mengantuk, "Di hari pertama ini, kita berangkat pukul 4 dan sekarang sampai pukul 7 pagi, lalu langsung ke sekolah pukul 7.45? Apa-apaan?"

Ia mendengus sebal dan mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Hinata.

"Bangun, sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

Hinata hanya menggerang dan menepis tangan Neji. Mengisyaratkan kalau ia masih mengantuk dan tidak mau diganggu.

Neji mengerutkan dahi dan mencubit hidung adiknya itu sampai memerah agar ia terbangun.

"Aduh, aduh! Sakit, Kak Neji!" Hinata memekik dan mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan, "Kau tidak perlu membangunkanku dengan cara kasar, dong!" sebelah _earphone_ nya terlepas dan bergelantungan di udara.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan terbangun."

"Kenapa pula kita harus sekolah di hari pertama kepindahan kita ke Kyoto?"

"Karena Ibu dan Ayah sudah bersusah-payah memindahkan semua barang dari rumah lama ke Kyoto kemarin agar kita bisa langsung bersekolah."

"Setidaknya aku ingin istirahat satu hari."

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin dengar keluhanmu."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Neji sudah tidak mau dengar apa yang ia ocehkan lagi. Kedua tangannya dengan sigap segera melepas _earphone_ dan memasukannya ke tas sekolah berwarna merah jambu yang ibunya belikan beberapa minggu lalu. Tas tersebut sudah diisi oleh buku-buku pelajaran yang hari ini akan ia pakai.

"Ibu dan Ayah tidak ingin kita menyianyiakan sekolah satu hari pun ya, Kak?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang separuh menutup karena masih mengantuk.

"Ya, begitulah. Itu bukan hal yang harus kau tanyakan."

"Tapi, kalau pindah ke Kyoto karena pekerjaan Ayah, kurasa-"

Kereta berhenti.

Terdengar pengumuman dari _speaker_ bahwa mereka telah sampai di Kyoto. Kota yang terkesan kuno dan tua di Jepang.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kita turun."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengekori Neji yang berlalu duluan di hadapannya.

.

.

"Ah, kalian dari keluarga Hyuuga? Ini hari pertama kalian di sekolah, ya? Selamat menikmati belajar di SMA Hitsukawa. Kelas kalian berada di lantai 3, Neji di kelas 3-4 dan Hinata di kelas 2-1," seorang wanita separuh baya yang memakai seragam guru menyapa mereka saat sampai di ruang guru dengan senyuman hangat.

Neji dan Hinata langsung membungkukan badan dan mengucapkan terimakasih banyak.

"Satu lantai diisi acak oleh kelas 1,2, dan 3, ya?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik kanan dan kiri, mengamati lingkungan barunya.

"Ya," Neji menjawab singkat.

"Aku senang bisa satu lantai denganmu, Kak."

"Kelas kita berada dari ujung ke ujung, aku tidak bisa menjamin kita akan sering bertemu."

"O-oh, begitu," Hinata menunduk murung, "Padahal aku sangat ingin bisa makan siang bersama Kakak setiap hari.."

Neji menepuk puncak kepala adiknya dengan lembut, "Akan kuusahakan.."

Wajah Hinata berpendar cerah seperti semula.

"Sekarang aku akan antar kau ke kelasmu dulu."

"L-lho? Padahal beberapa langkah lagi kita akan sampai di kelasmu."

"Tidak apa, aku tidak bisa tenang kalau kau sampai duluan."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menggeleng cepat, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau bisa masuk duluan ke kelasmu."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," Hinata terkekeh dan mendorong pundak Neji sampai ia tepat berada di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Hinata, kau yakin kau bisa langsung beradaptasi dengan kelas barumu?"

"..mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kau pikirkan," Hinata mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar, "Teman-teman barumu sudah menunggu, Kak."

Neji tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tidak mengikuti keinginan Hinata untuk sampai sendirian di kelasnya.

"Baiklah, ingat, kau harus berbaik hati dan terbuka pada semua temanmu."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, kok."

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman simpul yang terus terukir di wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih selain Neji berhenti terlalu khawatir padanya.

Hinata tahu sebenarnya ia bukan adik kandung Neji.

Ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat berumur dua tahun, bahkan Hinata tidak ingat tampang mereka sama sekali. Kemudian kedua orangtua Neji mengadopsinya.

Hinata sangat bahagia mendapatkan orang tua tiri yang begitu baik, mereka bahkan tidak memberitahu kejadian sebenarnya pada Hinata sampai ia berusia 15 tahun.

Ia juga sangat beruntung mendapatkan sosok kakak seperti Neji.

.

.

"Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga, aku baru pindah dari Tokyo hari ini. Jadi, aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai Kyoto, kuharap kalian mau membantuku mengenal lingkungan baru ini. Aku juga berharap kalian mau berteman baik denganku," Hinata membungkukan badannya di depan badan dengan gugup dan ragu-ragu. Apakah orang-orang yang terlihat sangat asing baginya ini mau berteman dengannya?

"Tentu saja, Hyuuga-san, kami mau jadi temanmu!"

"Kau manis sekali! Aku senang apabila kau mau jadi teman, bahkan pacarku!"

"Selamat datang di kelas 2-1!"

Koor sambutan hangat tiba-tiba menyapa telinga Hinata. Gadis itu langsung mengadah dan memandangi seisi kelas dengan terkejut.

 _"Me-mereka mau menerimaku.. Baik sekali.."_

Pipinya bersemu kegirangan.

"Oh, ya, Hyuuga-san, kau mempunyai saudara juga yang pindah kemari, kan?" Asuma-sensei, wali kelasnya bertanya.

"Y-ya, namanya Neji Hyuuga."

"Kau pasti senang bisa satu sekolah dengan kakakmu," Asuma menyeringai lebar, "Kebanyakan orang tua di Kyoto tidak menyekolahkan anak-anaknya di satu sekolah untuk menghindari mereka bertengkar. Jadi, orang tua Tokyo berbeda, ya? Atau kau memang benar-benar lengket dengan Neji?"

Hinata tersedak dengan wajah kemerahan.

"Ti-tidak, tidak! Bu- bukan begitu- a-anu.."

"Ahaha, tidak perlu menjelaskan, kami semua mengerti," Asuma mengerlingkan mata pada murid-muridnya yang hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat si murid baru gelagapan.

Ternyata ia _brother complex_ , mungkin..

"Silahkan duduk di kursi kedua sebelah kiri, bersama dengan Sakura Haruno, ia akan jadi teman sebangku yang baik untukmu," Asuma menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang melambaikan tangan pada Hinata. Mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekat padanya.

Hinata langsung berjalan cepat ke arah bangku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura menjulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Semoga kita akan jadi teman dekat!"

Hinata menjabatnya, "Ya, kita pasti akan jadi teman dekat."

Tangannya terasa hangat.

Dua pemuda di belakang Sakura ikut menjulurkan tangan. Yang satu menyeringai lebar dan senyum-senyum, sedangkan satu lagi hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Namaku Chouji! Aku akan jadi teman baikmu juga, Hinata!" Ia terkekeh sambil menyodorkan sebungkus keripik kentangnya pada Hinata.

"Dan aku Shino."

Gadis itu menggeleng sambil tertawa renyah, "Te-terimakasih, tapi, aku sudah sarapan. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Chouji dan Shino."

Ia bergantian menjabat tangan mereka.

Suasana bersahabat ini tidak pernah ia rasakan di Tokyo.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba teringat akan kehidupan sekolahnya di Tokyo dulu.

Ia ditindas habis-habisan oleh teman sekelasnya yang terkenal dan kaya. Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu dibenci olehnya.

Ino hanya berkata kalau ia membenci Hinata hanya karena ia ingin, bukan karena alasan tertentu.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Sakura yang memandanginya dengan mimik khawatir menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa."

Kenangan itu memang harus ia lupakan, ia sudah mendapatkan teman-teman baru disini..

.

.

Dua jam pelajaran terasa sangat sebentar dalam benak Hinata. Biasanya porsi belajarnya sebelum istirahat pertama lebih banyak di Tokyo. Tapi, sekarang ia sudah bisa keluar kelas dan menikmati makan siang dengan kakaknya.

Hinata berjingkat-jingkat riang berjalan ke kelas kakaknya. Namun, saat ia melongokan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dalam, ternyata Neji tidak ada.

Ia kebingungan dan bertanya pada seorang siswa berambut pirang, "A-anu, apa ada Kak Neji?"

Siswa itu menggeleng, "Neji sedang dipanggil oleh OSIS sekolah ini."

"O-oh.."

"Kau pasti saudara Neji!" Ia tergelak, "Kalian mirip sekali! Hanya saja Neji lebih jutek dan dingin, sementara kau terlihat gugup dan canggung."

"E-eh? Aku seperti itu?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan malu.

"Ya, begitulah," ia mengangguk, "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kau?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Sayang sekali tadi Neji tidak memberitahukan nama adiknya meskipun ditanya oleh Kurenai-sensei, pasti ia berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang berani mendekati adik manisnya ini!"

Hinata menelan ludah dan berbalik, "A-aku mau mencari Kak Neji dulu!"

Lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang tercengang lebar karena tiba-tiba dijauhi olehnya.

Pada kenyataannya, Hinata hanya malu. Ia tersipu karena kata-kata Naruto.

Langkah kaki Hinata yang tergesa-gesa membawanya ke tempat yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sebuah perpustakaan!

Hinata memicingkan matanya, "A-ada perpustakaan di lantai tiga?" seingatnya, ia sudah mengelilingi area lantai 3 sebelum masuk kelas, dan ia melewatkan sebuah perpustakaan sebesar dua kelas ini?

Rasa penasaran Hinata membuatnya melangkah masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

Matanya langsung beredar kesana-kemari. Perpustakaan itu terlihat tua sekali, buku-bukunya berdebu dan beberapa hampir habis dilahap oleh kawanan rayap.

Hinata menutup hidungnya agar tidak menghirup debu-debu tersebut.

Ia perlahan melewati satu persatu rak buku kayu dan melihat judul-judul buku.

 _"The Legend of Blood Tears"_

 _"Haunted"_

 _"Midnight Visitor"_

Mengapa jajaran yang ia temukan harus buku horor? Hal ini membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri seketika.

Belum sempat ia menyadarkan diri dari paranoid, sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pundaknya seraya berbisik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

.

.

Akan dilanjutkan, semoga..

.

.

Ini bakalan horor dikit, yah, niatnya gitu..

Romance, horor, drama..

Cerita ini adalah ide dari teman-teman sekelas _author_ hohohoh

 _Best regards to_ : Fyrda, Eva, _and_ Deti! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hoaah! Akhirnya kembali nulis.. :"D

Kali ini _author_ sendirian :"( tidak nulis sama temen-temen lagi.. yah..

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Lonely

Part 2

 _._

 _._

Hinata terkesiap dan segera berbalik menuju sumber suara yang menyapanya.

Namun, disana tidak ada siapapun.

Buku-buku dan rak-rak tua pun hilang tanpa bekas.

 _"..eh?"_ Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya saat ia menyadari dirinya telah mematung di depan sebuah pintu berkarat yang digembok rangkap sekaligus. Kelihatannya seperti sebuah ruangan tua –mungkin itu hanya gudang.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," gumamnya ketakutan karena ia yakin sekali bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah perpustakaan dan melihat buku-buku yang berceceran disana-sini –dan sekarang mereka semua lenyap ditelan bumi.

Karena tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun akan apa yang baru saja ia alami, Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menganggap semua itu mimpi di siang bolong. Bukan kenyataan.

Namun, pintu apa gerangan yang sedang ia pandangi sejak tadi?

Hinata mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan mendekat ke arah pintu itu dan mencoba melepaskan gemboknya.

Nihil. Meski berkarat, gembok itu masih dapat menahan pintu agar tidak terbuka.

Jadi, tidak mungkin ia tadi masuk ke dalam sana, kan?

Gadis itu pun menghela napas perlahan.

"..pasti barusan itu mimpi. Pasti!"

Dilangkahkan kembalilah kakinya ke sembarang arah, yang penting ia menjauh dari tempat aneh itu!

* * *

"Maaf, ya, aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu."

"Tidak apa."

Hinata menunduk lesu sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumah barunya yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah, karena itulah ia dan Neji cukup berjalan kaki saja. Tidak perlu menaiki kereta seperti murid-murid lainnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Neji khawatir.

"Tidak, kok, aku hanya.. Sedikit pusing."

"Kenapa? Apa pelajaran di hari pertama ini sangat menyusahkan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Oh, kau pasti lapar! Kalau begitu, percepat jalanmu sedikit, di rumah pasti Ayah dan Ibu sudah menyiapkan banyak hidangan lezat untuk menyambut kita," Neji tersenyum lebar, berusaha menghibur Hinata yang terlihat kelam seperti awan mendung di hari pertama mereka.

"..sebenarnya aku tidak lapar," Hinata menghela pelan.

"Ah, begitu," Neji kembali berpikir keras, ingin membuat Hinata kembali normal seperti biasanya –riang dan agak ceroboh, tapi rasanya sulit.

..sulit..

Ia tidak punya ide..

Adakah yang bisa membuat Hinata kembali normal seperti biasanya?

..sulit..

Su-

Ah, ada!

Neji tiba-tiba merapat pada Hinata dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"..Kak?" Hinata yang terkejut pun agak terbelalak dan memandang Neji dengan kebingungan, "Ada apa?"

"..Hinata, apa kau tahu? Ada cerita mistis dengan sekolah baru kita.."

Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang –mengingat kejadian aneh yang menimpanya saat jam istirahat.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Kak!"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku serius. Teman-teman sekelasku yang bercerita," Neji menarik napas dan menatap tajam pada Hinata, berusaha menakutinya.

"..beberapa tahun lalu, ada seorang siswa yang bunuh diri.. Dia bunuh diri karena terkhianati oleh teman-temannya. Kasihan sekali, kan? Nama siswa itu.. Uchiha, lengkapnya tidak ada yang tahu karena kejadian ini sudah lama sekali terlupakan.. Menurut rumor, ia bunuh diri di sebuah perpustakaan yang sekarang sudah dihancurkan karena banyak murid yang melihat arwahnya.. Arwah Uchiha yang tidak tenang.. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang mencari te-"

"Kyaaa!"

Hinata menjerit ketakutan dan segera berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hentikan, Kak! Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak suka cerita yang menyeramkan!"

"Ahahaha," Neji tertawa renyah dan kembali berjalan.

"Senang melihatmu kembali seperti semula. Itu 'kan hanya cerita bohong, mungkin teman-temanku membual.."

Sayang sekali, Neji.

Tapi..

Semua itu nyata.

.

.

TBC AGAIN /noh

.

.

Maaf agak pendek uhu..

Sampai ketemu lagi~


End file.
